


Finding out the Truth

by WolfyQueen27



Series: 2p Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQueen27/pseuds/WolfyQueen27
Summary: Allen was worried about Alice finding out the truth about him. But when the day finally happened. He could only stare as his world started falling apart bit by bit. He could only hope that their relationship was stronger than the distrust Alice felt at the beginning.





	Finding out the Truth

"Just get out of my face Al! I don't want to see you ever again!" Nami screamed at Al. He curled his fists tightly, biting his nails into his palms to block the sting he felt as Nami backed away from him. He knew he should have told Nami he was a killer for hire, that he killed whoever he was paid to kill. Oliver warned him that Nami might see him while he was working, but he didn't listen to the warning. Now it was to late.

"Nami please I won't hurt you. Please don't leave." Al softly called, cautiously raising his hand for her to take. Nami bit her lip and shifted her eyes between him and the body behind him. She looked into his eyes and chewed on her lip when she saw the pained look in them. Nami blinked back the sting of tears back and clutched her hands tightly to stop the shaking.

"Al please I need time to think this over. I...I'm just in shock and need time to myself. Please just give me time." Nami shakily pleaded with him. Al nodded and walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his nose into her hair and clenched his eyes closed tightly, feeling a few tears slip out. Nami buried her face into Al's chest and clutched the back of his shirt before breathing in his scent deeply.

Al slowly pulled away from her and shrugged off his favorite bomber jacket. "Here. Take it with you. When you make your decision you can give it back."

Nami gently took the jacket and pulled it over her shoulder before squeezing his hand tightly. "I'll have my answer eventually, but for now I need time to think."

Al nodded stiffly and lightly brushed his knuckles against her cheek before heading off down the road. Nami leaned against he brick wall and felt the tears finally fell down her cheeks. She dug into her pockets and fumbled with her phone before dialing her sister's number.

"Sissy, I need a ride and a place to stay the night." Nami shakily said over the phone.

Angel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned widely. "Alright Nami. I'm on my way. Matt let go damn it."

Nami gave a strangled laugh when she heard the last little bit before the line went dead. She slowly rubbed her eyes dry and rested her head back. As she promised Al, she was going to think about her decision before meeting up with him again.

She thought back on what she saw and rubbed her arms to warm up again. Nami pulled Al's jacket over her shoulders and buried her nose in the fluff around the collar. She inhaled deeply and sobbed softly when she smelt Al's cologne, the stupid AXE spray, and cigarette smoke.

Nami closed her eyes tight as memories of the two of them together started popping up. She rubbed her eyes with the ends of the sleeves and hiccupped softly as Angel pulled to a stop in front of her. Nami climbed into the beat up red truck and stared out the window as Angel drove through town.

Nami glanced up when they pulled to a stop and shook her head quickly. "I can't go in there Sissy."

"You can and you will. Oliver wants to talk with you." Angel said softly. Nami sighed softly and climbed out of the truck. She stepped into the bakery and hugged Oliver tightly when he held up his arms.

"Shh...It's okay poppet. Come sit down and we'll talk you through this." Oliver said softly.

Nami sniffled and asked, "We? Why we?"

"Nami you aren't the only one who had doubts after finding out about career choices." Angel admitted softly.

"You and Matt? But y'all are stable now though." Nami said.

Angel patted the chair beside her and laced her fingers tightly on the table. "We weren't at first. Oliver and even Francois can side with me on this. When I found out about Matt's second job, I had a lot of questions and doubts. Talking with Oliver and Francois helped a lot. Especially talking with Francois since Matt is his son."

"That's right. Her and Francois spent hours talking things over and before Angel felt better and talked with Matt." Oliver explained. Nami nodded slowly and curled her fingers around the glass Francois gave her.

"Yeah I guess that would be best. It's just...in a way I knew he'd have this kind of job but I wanted him to tell me instead. He shares everything with me and I feel a little hurt He wouldn't tell me about this." Nami rambled out, rubbing her eyes as tease welled up.

Angel squeezed her hand tight and Oliver rubbed her back to help calm her down. "I think the reason he didn't want to tell you is because you might be targeted by the people he's affected. He was trying to keep you safe from them. Matt was the same way. We both know they don't like sharing a lot of stuff Nami. Especially when it concerns us getting hurt." Angel told Nami.

Nami nodded slightly and took a few sips of her drink. "Yeah that is true but it still stings."

"I know it will sting for a little while but please don't let something as small as this destroy your feelings relationship with Al. I don't know what that boy will do if the two of you were to break up. That boy is smitten and head over heels about you, Nami." Oliver said causing Nami to flush pink.

"I didn't know he felt like that."

"Oh yes Poppet. Al talked non-stop about you before you two became a couple. Talked about how cute you were and about the cute crinkle you get when you scrunch up your nose. Oh yes, everything he talked about he listened."

"He's really smitten isn't he."

"Oh yes."

"Was I that bad, Sissy?" Nami asked.

Angel sipped her drink and raised her eyebrow at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probaly not."

"Then there's your answer."

"Thanks for the reassurance." 

"You're the one who asked."

"This is true."

"On another note. Feel better about making a decision now?"

"Yeah. I'm calm enough to make a decision."

"Good cause we're going home and I'm going back to sleep." Angel said before setting her glass and Nami's in the sink. Nami trotted after her and grinned at Angel's back. "And if you say something. I swear I will leave you here."

Nami pouted and climbed into the truck befoer Angel drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nami shifted in her spot and fiddled with the sleeve of Al's bomber jacket. She chewed on her lip as she waited for Al to show up. She took a deep breath and pushed at the ground to swing some before glancing up when she heard Al's motorcycle.

Al took a deep breath and swung off his bike before making his way over to Nami. He stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. He didn't look up when he hear the swing stop squeaking nor looked up when Nami's feet appeared in his line of sight.

Nami took a deep breath and rested her hand against his cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into her touch. "Al, look up at me please." Nami mumbled softly.

Al nuzzled her palm and glanced up at her, relaxing some when he saw her smile. "You've made up your mind?"

"Yeah I've made up my mind. I talked with Oliver, Francois, and Angel. Talking it out really helped and I've realized something too." Nami mumbled.

Al shifted nervously and relaxed when she rested her forehead against his. "What's that babe?"

"We are too far smitten and head over heels to let something like this to end our relationship." Nami explained.

Al hugged her tight and buried his nose into her hair. Nami hugged his waist just as tightly and curled her fingers into his shirt.

"I love you, you big idiot."

"I love you too, Babe. So much." Al mumbled before stealing a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extended Ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al held Nami closer and rested his head against hers as they watched the movie with Angel and Matt. Nami glanced up when Angel tossed her phone into the coffee table. She hummed softly and raised an eyebrow at Angel in question.

"It's nothing Nami." Angel muttered as she settled closer to Matt.

"It ain't nothing if you tossed your phone practically across the room." Nami declared.

"Just our stupid aunt being a bitch."

"Ahh. What's got her over the edge this time?"

"Just cause you were out late at night and I was hanging out with Matt. You know how much she hates him."

"That is true. Which reminds me about something. Have fun spending alone time with Mattie?" Nami grinned widely as Angel shot her a look, turning red. Angel grabbed the pillow beside Matt and beamed Nami with the pillow as she laughed loudly.


End file.
